The Lost Son of Pan
by MaximusOfHeroes3
Summary: Set 100 years into the future. A new story and new cabin are built for this mysterious new camper WARNING: FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE NEW CHARACTERS


The trees, bushes, and grass whispered around me as I walked through the park, or so I thought. I have this weird feeling that the agriculture around me whispers to me, some saying weird stuff like, "Is it really him?" and others funny things like, "CHEESEBURGERS!" A hovertain whizzed above me, its V28 Hybrid Super-Engine producing no pollution at all. Almost every single car in the northern half of the United States was fitting with at least the V24 version of that engine, which for some reason, pleased me. As I rounded a corner towards an exit to the park, my mom's house glittered into view.

She had been awarded the New-Guinness Universe Record of the most well-kept garden in the whole universe, we were very proud of it, and it housed the third largest selection of rare plants in the entire galaxy. I knocked on the door, and I heard my dog, Matt, jingle his collar.

"Aaron, I've got to tell you something, and it's really important, so important, that your friend, the one with the goatee, ah what is he called, oh yeah, James, has to be involved too."

"But, why do I have to get James?" I asked, very confused.

"We'll talk, about it in a bit, Aaron. But, first, go get him."

I walked unsteadily across the street to my friend, James's house. He opened the door, and I saw that he was sweating uncontrollably, like he normally does. His, goatee had grown a little longer. I don't know why he had a goatee, but I figured he had probably been held back at least four grades in order to have a goatee at the age of 14. He saw my face, and then immediately understood, somehow, and got his black Under Armor II bag.

When we got back to my house, my mother had a grim face, and locked the door into extra security mode. My mom started to explain something about Greek Gods for some reason, but James cut in.

"Mrs. Shepard, I would like to talk about it," but for some reason, my mother agreed and said, "For the best."

"Aaron, there is something that has been kept very secret from you all your life. Now, you already know that your father died in a freak car accident when you were only two, right?"

I didn't understand how he knew that, but for some reason, James knows a lot of things.

"Well, he didn't," he continued on, "he actually was a lost Greek God. He had faded out of existence, because there is one thing that both you and your mother love, the United States doesn't have a lot of it. Do you know what that is?"

"Wilderness?" I guessed. The United States had expanded over the years, but in a recent world war, the entire lower half had been blown up by the biggest nuclear bomb ever known to mankind, and now nobody could live there for another 2,000,000 years, much like Reactor Number Four in Chernobyl, but bigger. After that, many new cities were established. The only known true places of Wilderness were the Rocky Mountains and Yellowstone National Park. It was very sad for my mother, because we both loved agriculture.

"And guess who your father is? I know you love History class at school."

My ADHD, slowed down my recognition, but then I realized, "Pan?" I asked, stunned.

"Wait, hold on, so the Greek Gods are real, so that means I get to meet my father?" I asked.

"Sadly, no," my mom cut in. "He died because the wild slowly faded out of existence. You and I are the last known people to be ever related to Pan. And that means there is one place to go, and it is unfortunately all the way in New York, across the country. I cannot go, my son, so you must."

"Wait, WHAT? I'm the last known remnant and now you're leaving me to go somewhere in a place you would've forbidden me to go?"

"My son, the place is on the northern tip of Long Island. Go to the tip and you will see a tree, on which a golden fleece sits, and a dragon sleeps. Do not worry, my son, the dragon will not harm you. It will only harm the monsters which prey on children like you. My son, you are a demigod, and when you have discovered your true form, the monsters have a greater scent of you."

"But isn't the water Poseidon's territory, and the sky Zues's territory?" I asked, concerned.

"The Gods cannot scent a son of a dead deity. Now, you and James shall go travel by land towards Long Island, and I pray that you will be safe. James, I believe you have a true form to show."

James looked very embarrassed, but pulled down his pants, and for the first time, I noticed he had horse legs, and hooves, when he took of his shoes.

"A _satyr_?" I asked. "Okay, then. I'm totally fine with that.

"Oh, and before I forget, here's a couple thousand dollars," my mom said as she pushed us out the door.

I counted the money. 250,000 dollars was enough to get us a hovertaxi ride to Japan and back five times.

For some reason, I heard the park across the street whisper urgently, but suddenly they were cut off, and James sniffed the air.

"Oh, no. It had to be us? It just had to be the one demigod who lived furthest away from the camp?" James said in a sarcastic tone.

Turning the corner in the park, wearing a special pair of No-Dirt extra-large tighty whities was the biggest and first monster I would ever see. It the legs and head of a bull, and the body of a man.

" The minotaur," I murmured.

James grabbed some reed pipes I hadn't noticed before, and threw me a key. I was about to say, "What in the heck is this?" before my body took over and flipped it over three times in air, before shouting the word Wild, as it turned into a bronze sword, twigs growing out of the hilt, and forming a grip on the handle.

Then, out of nowhere, the minotaur perked his head up, sniffed two times, and charged straight towards me.


End file.
